


TJ and Kira

by skyisblue28



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 3x13, Angst, Basketball, Canon Compliant, Costume Day, Homophobia, Insecure TJ, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Kira is a bitch, Manipulation, Martin Addison - Freeform, Multi, Outed, episode 3x13, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyisblue28/pseuds/skyisblue28
Summary: Between scenes of 3x13 with TJ and Kira.





	TJ and Kira

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar mistakes, i'm not english native.

"So you'd rather do a costume with Cyrus than with me? well have fun with that”  
Kira went away with calm, but also with hint of annoying.  
TJ felt sudden rush of fear. That didn't sound good. "With Cyrus rather than her" She knew? Or at least suspected it? Maybe only suspected it. They met 10 minutes ago and she knew? Was he really so obvious? But if she knew then maybe everybody know. Thinking about it made him utterly scared. His feelings for Cyrus wasn't only friendly, but he wasn't ready to come out. Yet. He didn't even tell his parents or anybody else. So what if she tell everybody? What would basketball team say if they realize their captain is gay? And what if she out him to Cyrus? Cyrus didn't deserve it. He was in love with him, but TJ didn't know is Cyrus gay or not, so it's very possible that their friendship will be over if he would know. And that can't happen. Can't happen.  
So he goes to Kira. He find her on basketball court with others players, his friends. Playing cheerful, she is having fun. TJ briefly wonders does she said them. He hopes not.  
"Kira" - he calls her.  
When she notices him, she smiles confident.  
"TJ. How nice to see you"  
"Yeah. I've thought about it and I can do costume with you" - TJ says visibly insecure.  
"Great decision"  
And if she didn't know then, then now she know for sure that was she right.  
Boy look uncomfortable about this situation, but apparently Kira doesn't see it or don't care.  
They arrange to meet at her place to work out details about costumes.  
"About 7?" - she asks  
"Ok"  
So they meets. Kira's house is really nice, so are her parents. They greet him and invite on dinner, but Kira says they will go to her room. It's really weird that so mean sprinted person can have so cool parents. Kira room looks like typical teenage room. There is big mess and boysbands posters on the wall.  
"Look. I did it." - she goes to her wardrobe and is shows him white plain shirt with word dribble written with sharpie.  
"Creative" - he remarks sarcastically. Kira laughs.  
"Thats yours" - she throws up same shirt in his face.  
He grabs t-shirt and Kira walls to him is standing a lot closer to him than moment ago. She do if with confidence and purpose to provoke him. When she is seeing his tense face, feels proud of yourself and closes to him trying to kiss him. But he moves away uncomfortable.  
"So thats true" - she almost screams with victory written on her face, because her suspicions are confirmed - "You're..." - Kira can't complete the sentence, because frightened TJ puts his hand on her mouth, like he don't want to hear word she wanted to say.  
"Stop." - he answers timid.  
"Keep calm, i'm not going to say anybody" - Kira tries to soothe him and place hand on his shoulder.  
Now TJ is really confused.  
"You don't?" - he asks very suprised.  
"I don't"- she answers calmly.  
"But why?"  
"Come on, TJ. I'm not so bitch."  
But she suddenly changes tone.  
"If you do what I want, you secret is safe with me"  
So it is. She wants something in exchange.  
"I'm doing your stupid costume idea. What more do you want?" - he sounds very angry.  
"I want you to help me to get to boys basketball team. I think you can do it, yeah?" - girl claims  
"Thats all?" - TJ asks  
"I said, i'm not a bitch. You don't understand that i'm doing you favor. If you went on costume day with that idiot Cyrus or whatever his name is, then everybody would know." - Kira sounds confident and again playing her game, trying to push his buttons.  
"Don't call him so, ok?"  
"Don't be such a sissy. What happened with that intimidating basketball captain? Someday you were cool"  
But TJ doesn't answer. Normally he would shut up her fast, but he doesn't want to fight. He is still scared that she would out him.  
"Your changed. Your boyfriend changed you" - she pokes fun  
"I don't have a boyfriend"  
She laughs.  
"You know what? Let's do those costumes and forget. I don't want to know you."- he answers annoyed  
Kira suddenly settles down.  
"Wow, not so fast. We got a deal, you forgot?"  
TJ opens door and goes away to his home, to his room and bed. He wonders is he supposed to call Cyrus or not. He didn't to hear his voice, so dissapointed. He also wonders does he know about his feelings And thinking about it is frightening him. So he doesn't do it.  
He goes with Kira together and all day they pretend to have fun. Cyrus face, when he realizes that TJ ditched him, breaks his heart on million pieces. He never felt so bad in his life, never. And this is his fault.


End file.
